


Moments Like These

by Calacious



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: Biracial Relationship, Character(s) of Color, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's moments like these, Jackson lying beside him, that he treasures and recalls when the world tries to pull them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belmanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/gifts).



> I hope that this is okay. These portions of your request spoke to me: "I'd love to see any glimpse of them together...What are they like together when the world isn't blowing up? I'd especially like established relationship for these guys, because part of what I love about them is how comfortable they are together."

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2v113wo)

It's unguarded moments like these -- Jackson snoring softly beside him, hand clasped around his bicep, thigh flush against his, as though reassuring himself, even in sleep that he's not alone -- that Abraham holds in his mind and treasures when life starts to throw its many curve-balls at them, trying to knock them down and keep them permanently out of the game.  
  
He doesn't remember when or how they fell in love; when their easy friendship turned into something far more substantial, and rewarding. When jokes became loving banter. When stolen kisses gave way to the heat and passion of lovemaking. Hammock swaying in a gentle breeze, tree branches creaking under their combined weight. Making love beneath a host of stars, the moon bathing them in her soft light, holding them there, together, keeping them safe in her cool, nonjudgmental embrace.  
  
It's moments like these -- Jackson hogging the sheets, half-sprawled across Abraham, pinning him to the bed, body heat making him sweat -- that Abraham holds close to his heart, replays in his mind when Jackson's gone off halfway around the world, chasing after the wind -- rumors of wrongdoing. His heart aching for the plight of animals maltreated by the most cruel animal of all, mankind.  
  
In many ways they are opposites, and yet the same, complementary to each other in ways that, together, make them a whole person. Yin and Yang. Black and white. Flirtatious and modest. Tall and short. Broad and lithe. Both men of great conviction. Willing to risk life and limb for what they believe in, and each other.  
  
It's moments like these -- Jackson's lips warm and pliable, giving and taking in equal measure, stubbly chin scraping Abraham's cheek as they kiss, the world falling away from them in the taste and simple enjoyment of each other -- that Abraham holds onto with the tenacity of a bulldog, pulls out to reexamine in the dark watches of the night when nothing is certain, and Jackson's not there, safe beside him.  
  
He doesn't remember when he'd started to care more about Jackson than he did his own life, risking his safety for that of his friend's. Thinks it must've been sometime between their first kiss, and the first time they made love. He knows that he wouldn't have it any other way, though. That, to see Jackson in danger, is to be in danger himself.  
  
It's moments like these -- Jackson's head pillowed on his chest, lips curved upward in a smile, unencumbered and easy, fingers twined with Abraham's -- that Abraham holds dear and keeps fresh in his mind, reminding him that not everything in the world is trying to kill them.  That, there is time for moments like these. Moments free of the constraints of the world, and its many concerns. The way it pulls at the heart and mind with its deep gravity.  
  
Abraham doesn't remember the exact moments in time when the shift from friend to brother, to lover, to something more, occurred. He just knows that he and Jackson are closer than brothers. Closer even than friends, and lovers. Like they're one and the same person, sharing, not only a body, but also a single lifetime together. Somehow knowing each other even before they met.  
  
Kismet.  
  
He supposes that it doesn't matter how and when it happened, whether or not Fate and her many machinations were involved. He knows that most of life is made up of these disjointed moments in time. And he's lucky to have someone, like Jackson, to share these moments with, giving them meaning.


End file.
